The Raven
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary I wonder if I find love till the strange bird raised in my room and I meet him and his strange name Naruto


Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary. I was reading through old classic favorites of mine. I was alone in my library. I had to keep pushing my long, cherry red hair out of my face. My parents were away for the night and they simply expected me to be a "good girl". I had no friends so there was nobody to party with. So i simply retreated to the library.

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some ne gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more." I ignored it. It might have simply been one of the maids or someone else. I returned to my book.

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December. The number of days dwindling til the date of my 17th birthday. I expected nothing special. My parents had already purchased me a car. I asked for nothing but they always gave me something. All I wanted in life was a black dress, a wonderful man, and a good book. The tapping continued.

"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here I opened wide the door;  
Darkness there, and nothing more.  
"How odd," I mused to myself.

"My mind is surely playing tricks on me" i spoke to the air as I returned to my book. I was soon lost in a fantasy of darkness of the night. Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice:  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more."

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore. I began laughing at myself. I had been frightened of a bird of darkness. A bird as dark as my heart, nails, clothes and eyes.

"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven, Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" The raven flutted about once more and landed in my chair. Before my very eyes it began to transform. And in a flash of blinding light there sat a man. The most handsome man I had ever lay eyes on.

He had black hair that was spiked in the front. His eyes were a crimson red. His skin was pale and flawless. He wore no shirt, revealing a smooth, tatooed, chest. The only clothing he wore were tight black jeans. He had a slight smirk on his face. He spoke in a British accent.

"Naruto" His voice was melodic, like velvet dragging across my ears. It shook me from one trance but drove me into another.

"I'm sorry?"

"You asked of my name. Naruto. Tis not my true name. My true name is my form, Raven. Naruto is simply what i'm called. And what of you? What is the name by which you are called?" I felt myself falling under his spell. He slowly started moving to me. He stood at nearly 6'0 while i was only 5'0'. His eyes were ablaze with lust. He wanted me in a way that was inhuman. I finally found my voice and a single word left my lips.

"Hinata."

"Hinata." He repeated it. He smiled at me, and for a moment I thought his face became a school almost that of them forms in picture of death. A gasp escaped my lips.

"You're a...a..." I could not even finish my sentence.

"Death." He finished.

"Yes, i am. And I have been search for the last 5,000 years for a girl or no a woman to call my lover. And now, i finally have." He wrapped one arm around my waist and reached down and pressed his lips firmly against mine. His touch was like ice. I was reluctant. I didn't want to give into him but something inside told me to. He pulled away, giving me that demonic smirk.

"Well? What do you say? Will you be mine?" I pulled myself away and turned away from him.

"I don't know. I'm only 16. I have a whole life ahead of me." He moved over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He whispered in my ear and a shiver went through my spine.

"And who's to say you can't have that life? After the first 5 years of transformation, you continue to grow like a human. You have to be careful of the living as the power can kill even the healthiest of people. We never die so we can spend eternity together. You can change into the form of your choosing. And the passion and romance between two Deaths is greater than any human. The two are bonded right down to their very thoughts and feelings." Being there, listening to every word. I began to desire it more and more. He tilted my head to the the side and brushed away my hair using one finger. He began placing gentile kisses on my neck. Each one sending electricty through my veins. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

"So?" I wanted to say no so badly, but like Eve in the Garden of Eden, I was too tempted and bit the apple. I took in a breath and felt the word leave my lips.

"Yes, i will be yours. Forever and always." As quickly as the words left my lips, I felt him nip at my neck but could feel his teeth like a fang slip painlessly into my vein. I felt the blood leaving me and one drop trickled down my chest. But as I felt the life leaving me, i felt a new life entering me. After a few moments of drinking from me, he pulled away. When he did, i felt a fire coursing through my veins. It burned yet felt so wonderful at the same time.

"Don't worry, it may hurt a little but only slightly. Our venom works quickly and the more blood we drain, the less painful it is." He took a blade from a nearby taable and made a slight incision on his wrist and raised it to my lips.

"Here, drink. This will also make the venom work faster and it will bind the two of us together. And it will sustain you until we can hunt." I brought the cut right to my lips amd began drinking in. His blood tasted so savory yet at the same time, so sweet. After letting me drink a few moments, he pulled away. I felt so weak. I started falling and he caught me in his arms. The last thing I saw before I lost conciousness was the bright light of the moon.

I awoke in a few hours later in a bed that was not my own. I had no idea where I was but what i knew is I was being watched. I sat up in the bed and turned and saw Raven sitting in a chair watching me.

"Good, you're awake. Let me quickly explain, you have been asleep for an entire day. That's completely normal for a transformation but it's why I wanted to make sure you had some blood. You're here at my, well now our, home in London. When you passed out I found your room and packed up some of your clothes." He gestured towards a couple bags in the corner. He stood up from his chair and he moved closer to me. He carressed my cheek with his hand. His icy touch was no longer gone.

"We are the same." He smiled. He then moved his lips into mine and kissed me ever so gently. He probed his tounge against my lips and I opened to him. He moved his tounge into my mouth and his tounge began exploring every corner of my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as I moved my hands to the back of his head. He bit down gently on my lip and I could taste blood. He moved his tongue to my lip and began licking the bitemark. It was the most erotic feeling. He pulled away and I let out a moan of protest.

"Do you feel week at all?" I realized I was feeling a little woozy.

"Yeah, a little." He raised his wrist to my lips.

"Here, drink. You'll feel better." I raised my eyes to his.

"Don't worry, i'll be fine." So reluctantly I bit down on his artery and began drinking. His blood flowed into my mouth. I remembered how good it had tasted the first time we met but now, it was just heavenly. I drank for about 30 seconds before he gently pulled away.

"Now how do you feel?" He said, his eyes full of caring.

"Much better, thank you."

"My pleasure." But now that my hunger was gone, i felt a surge of lust within me. As I sat there admiring his beautiful body, i just wanted him. I removed my top and gave him my most seductive glance. He got the hint quickly as he was already removing his jeans and boxers. Below them was a not even erect 6 inch long, 2 inch thick cock. I slowly moved my hand to it and began stroking it into hardness. A sound half between a moan and growl left Raven's lips. He soon moved himself onto the bed and reached around to my back. He unclasped my bra and threw it across the room. My boobs were a B-cup but they were still firm and perky. My nipples were hard as diamonds and begging to be touched. I lay back on the bed and he moved one hand to my right breast which he began kneading. He then moved his ither hand to my left nipple which be pinched, making me gasp in pain and pleasure. He gazed into my eyes and stood up and removed my skirt and panties and they joined my bra on the floor. I lay there completely exposed and willing for him. He lay back on top of me and posistioned his tip at the enterance of my pussy. I could feel how wet I was. He started rubbing up and down my slit and every time he hit my clit I gasped.

"Oh Raven, please don't keep me waiting any longer. I need you so much." He smirked and began pushing into me until he hit that precious barrier. He looked right into my eyes and he spoke in a calming voice.

"This will hurt but only for a second." I was in such a state of mixed bliss and pain i would've done whatever he said. He gave a hard thrust in me and I felt my hymen tear. I cried out but the pain subsided. He continued thrusting into me. It hurt but at the same time I never wanted it to stop.

"Oh raven, yes! Yes! Harder please!" He didn't need me to tell him twice. He began pounding me relentlessly. His thick cock stretching my sheath with every thrust. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him further, deeper, penetrations. I moved my hand down and began rubbing my clit furiously. I could feel myself getting closer and closer. I finally felt him hit my g-spot.

"Oh raven! Oh!" And i felt my pussy clench around his dick as I climaxed.

"Oh Adoore !" He cried out, throwing his head back. I felt him shoot his cum deep within me. He collapsed against me and we lay there a few moments. He then eased himself from me and I let out a whimper. He collapse beside me. I could tell I was bleeding but at the second, I didn't care. He slowly started kneading my breast again. I rolled over and looked into his deep eyes. All I say was love and caring.

"Come my love, the hour of the living is approaches." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me through our new home together and then down some stone steps. There was a stone chamber and in the center of the chamber was a black coffin. The cushion inside was red velvety. He laid me down first and then climbed in with me, closing the lid behind him. He wrapped me in his arms and I snuggled against his chest. I felt so safe and secure.  
Before i fell asleep I whisped to him,

"Will you ever leave me?" And he gave me his answer.

Quoth the Raven, "Naruto."


End file.
